Sweet Tangerine
by KellyYeoh
Summary: Hotaru is different from other people, like dead different. So what would happen if Mikan were to stay in a dorm with her? No yuri! Unless i make it yuri, but no. It's not yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Hotaru is different from other people, different as in dead different. And only Mikan knows, so what's gonna happen? Please R&R

Disclaimer : No, I do not own Gakuen Alice. But who doesnt wish they have?

* * *

_Mikan knew there was always something different about Hotaru. Hotaru was always quite mysterious in a way, she was quiet, sophisticated, and would often disappear silently late at night. (The late night disappearance might have been the biggest hint.)_

At first, she always thought that Hotaru was perhaps meeting a boy but was too shy to mention it to anyone else. She would always come back glowing, satisfied, and a bit more alive.

It took a while before Mikan realized, Hotaru was not like the other girls. In fact she wasn't like anyone she's met before.

Mikan had thought her eyes were playing tricks on her due to staying up so late but when Hotaru had finally decided to return back to their dorms, Mikan could have sworn the older girl's eyes had briefly glowed a piercing ice blue. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

Another moment, Mikan had laid in bed, eyes shut, tired from a day at school, more than willing to welcome sleep with open arms. Sleeping was pleasing but she could never really fall into the deep sleep she wanted, she could feel it.

_Someone was watching her. _

Terrified, she had peeked her eyes in the illuminating dark, shrieking at the sight. The lights flashed on and all she could see was a startled Hotaru, staring back at her.

"Jesus Mikan! What the hell!?"

"I-I...I t-thought..Y-you.."

"I told you to stop snacking on so many sweets late at night, they'll give you nightmares!"

But Mikan could have sworn, someone was watching her from the ceiling..

The day Mikan realized Hotaru was truly different was when Hotaru had returned back to their dorm late at night again, her eyes calmly staring at Mikan's own. Their stare had lasted longer than it should have but neither truly spoke.

In a quiet voice, Mikan had asked whilst shakily pointing,

"What happened?"

Hotaru arched a brow and stared,

"What do you mean?"

Mikan pointed at Hotaru's shirt, stained in little splotches of red. Hotaru had stared at her own shirt.(slightly surprised at how messy she was.) The older girl raised her head back, dark orbs meeting Mikan's own, a smirk stretching across her face as she saw the wheels turn in Mikan's head.

Taking off her shoes, she walked past Mikan and into her room,

"I was just _really_ hungry."

* * *

Reviews are highly appreciated :P


	2. Just a Taste

Disclaimer : i do not own Gakuen Alice. So don't sue me ^o^

* * *

"Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Now, what kind of question is that Mikan?"

Mikan bit down on her tongue as she stared at a smiling Hotaru. The older girl sat, her legs crossed with a book on her lap, an amused smile plastered on her pretty face.

Mikan stood firm in her place as she looked at the older girl, her mind set out on knowing the truth, the truth that she knows has to exist.

She was the cat whose curiosity would get her killed.

But it's been about three months since Mikan had discovered the younger girl's secret, three months of ridiculous paranoia, three months of having the others stare at her as if she had grown a second head, three months of absolutely nothing.

Mikan had spent most of her nights staring at her door, fearing that the older girl would creep in and sink her teeth into her neck. The young girl even borrowed Sumire's cross necklace as protection, even going as far as making a trip to the local church to get herself some holy water.

And even with all these precautionary steps, Hotaru acted as if nothing had happened. Days went by as they should have, early mornings, school, dinner, hanging out with friends, then the long way back home.

Normality, Mikan knew that, that no longer existed anymore.

She saw it with her own eyes, she wasn't going crazy and stress was not getting to her. She knew what she saw and she was adamant on getting the truth out.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Hotaru stared, the amused smile dissipating slowly. Her eyes darkened, knowing where this conversation was going, a conversation she was not interested in discussing very much.

"And what are you talking about Sakura?"

The older girl swallowed the lump in her throat, her hands were beginning to become clammy as the older girl had leaned forward, a cold look upon her face as if daring her to continue what she was saying. Those mesmerizing dark orbs staring, unblinking, it unsettled Mikan.

"You're..--not human, are you?"

Silence filled the room and it almost seemed like the question was echoing throughout the room. Hotaru's eyes gazed over at Mikan, she saw the older girl's eyes filled with such curiosity. It was going to get her killed one day.

"No, I'm not..but you knew that already, didn't you?"

Mikan nodded slowly, she had already known. She had always known, ever since the incident that night that Hotaru had came home late, her shirt stained with splotches of red and the smirk that played on the girl's lips at the discovery.

The memory itself was enough to give Mikan chills down her spine. Shaking off the feeling, she stared with determination and muttered a question quietly as if whispering a secret.

"So, why aren't I dead yet?"

The question was innocent enough yet it treads in deep waters. The situation could end in so many different directions..Mikan kicked herself for being so reckless in her interrogation and she had only hoped that she would not end up on the local news as a 'missing person'.

"Do you want to be dead?"

A questioned answered with another question, Mikan blinked her eyes several times. Utterly stunned, her answer was obvious and so she shook her head vigorously side to side and nearly shouted her answer, "No!"

Hotaru smirked and leaned back in her seat, picking up her book as she flipped through the pages to find where she had left off. Her interests (or the lack of) in their conversation was dissipating as she muttered her answer in an amused tone.

"Then you're not dead."

The answer was too simple, it was way too simple. There had to be more to this than what Hotaru was leading on and Mikan wanted to continue digging.

She wondered if she was even speaking with the same being she saw past three months ago, splattered with blood and smiling as if it weren't a big deal.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she tried to control her stutter (though failed miserably) with brows knitted tight and hands twitching, sweating in perspiration. A failing front,

"T-that's..not really a good reason.."

Hotaru looked up briefly from her book, a raised brow and an annoyed eye observing the mini ice princess with irritation. A sigh escaped her lips as she licked her finger, turning a page in her book, mumbling with obvious annoyance,

"You say you don't wanna die but you say things that would make others think otherwise..I'd be a bit more cautious if I were you.."

Mikan clamped down her jaws, she didn't know what she was doing. She knew that she was just given a warning and yet her next action was just poking an already aggravated carnivore.

Slowly but surely she had walked over to the older girl and sat herself next to her. An act that had caused Hotaru to raise both brows, Mikan turned her head and faced Hotaru with fear, curiosity and determination.

"I just want to know the truth."

A scoff..

"Do you kill?"

Mikan stared, her hands gripped onto her jeans to stop herself from shaking but inside, she was quivering like a leaf. It was a dangerous question to ask and not many would ask it if they knew what Hotaru was, something that Hotaru somewhat found admirable.

"I do."

An answer said in such nonchalance and with a smile. Mikan was beginning to feel herself pale in fear, her hands were shaking.

"Do you just kill anyone or are there specific types?"

"When you're hungry, it doesn't really matter who you kill."

Swallowing hard, the realization that she was sitting next to a killer was beginning to finally sink in and her heart was thundering inside her chest.

"Is it possible..to not kill someone when you're...feeding?"

Hotaru's eyes stared at Mikan, the girl was absolutely terrified. Hotaru could hear it, the thundering heart beats, the shuddering breaths, the blood pumping and rushing throughout the body.

It was simply..Delicious.

Yet, this silly girl was continuing her interrogation. It was a fool's task and...Hotaru was just starting to feel a little bit peckish.

"It's..Possible."

"So, why do you kill them..?"

Mikan had briefly stole a glance at the older girl and she did not like what she saw. She was on thin ice, a step away from danger..

She was young but she wasn't oblivious, she knew Hotaru was growing an unnatural interest in her. And it was partly her fault, indulging in having to know the truth while at the same time being in constant fear..whatever it was Mikan already knew she was going to be doomed if she doesn't stop soon..

"Because..it assures my existence remains as it should be..non-existent."

Nodding her head, Mikan let out a quivering breath. She was going to stop, she had her answers, she was done.

She quickly stood and bowed slightly before hurrying away from the room. She had made her way into her room, gripping her bed posts as she attempted to calm her nerves.

A click of her door behind her though had caused her to jump and stumble as she turned and came face to face with someone she had hoped to escape.

"You know..your fear is just reeking off of you..It's hard not to ignore."

Unconsciously, Mikan had grabbed onto the necklace she had borrowed from Sumire, her beating heart deafening her ears.

The older girl had noticed the unconscious motion and smiled at the action. Mikan swallowed hard as she stared unblinking, her heart was pounding harder than it has ever been and she was sure her predator could hear her heart beating.

"You're really brave..reaching down into a lion's den."

Hotaru had taken a slow step forward and Mikan stumbled back. Her nervous stumbling and shaking legs, Mikan had fallen down to the ground with a slight whimper at the hard impact.

Crouching down, meeting Mikan's level, Hotaru cocked her head slightly. A smile playing on the pretty girl's lips, she reached over and pushed back a strand of hair from Mikan's face and placing it behind her left ear.

Her hand had felt cold to Mikan, it made her shiver..

It felt like death.

Mikan looked at the girl before her, she was deathly pale, dark circles evident under her eyes, her hair wasn't as full and her face was a lot more sullen than it should be. And yet, Hotaru still had an unnatural beauty that simply entranced Mikan.

Tracing a finger along the older girl's jawline, Hotaru stared at the hand that gripped onto a necklace, she touched the clenched hand gently.

"God doesn't like monsters like me.."

Gently, opening Mikan's clutched hand, she grazed the cross necklace, her skin sizzled and Hotaru bared the pain with unfazed eyes.

Grasping the cross fully into her hand, Mikan watched stunned as she saw Hotaru's hand begin to sizzle and burn harshly before her eyes, with a tug, the necklace snapped off her neck and was tossed aside. Her open palm revealing where the cross had burned her, it would leave a scar and Mikan had realized her only source of protection was gone now.

God wasn't going to save her.

Hotaru's eyes shone a piercing ice blue as she lazily drawled out words that were barely above a whisper, "Are you afraid?" Her face unbelievably close, eyes trailing down Mikan's neck, adrenaline pumping through her body.

Mikan whimpered out a weak 'please..', eyes shut tight, hands balled into fists as she felt Luna's tongue softly grazing her neck, her teeth, her fangs just scraping by. It made Mikan's hair stand on ends.

"..I just want a taste.."

* * *

Sorry for the clift hanger, reviews are highly appreciated :P

Don't really know when i'll update. Maybe i'll just stop here.

i'll update when i have the time or counting how many reviews i got.

LOL


End file.
